Andorian Devils
' Andorian Devils' Andorians are among the oldest Union members, sharing the Human Mystery. (Andorians are Terran human compatible with only a small DNA difference) While Andorians can reach up to 450 cm in height, they are classified as Human-Humanoids. (For more detail on the Andorians see : Andorians) The Andorian Devils are a special breed of Andorians who openly worship demons and chaos. They believe the Nether Planes really exist and that these sub spatial regions are home to magical and demonic creatures. Like the Terran Humans, Andorians experimented extensively with DNA manipulation and genetic cloning. Unlike Terran Humans ( Clone Wars ) the Andorians approached the matter a little more controlled and offered Genetic tailoring to anyone who asked for it. During the early times of Andorian Cloning, the Andorian Devils opted for natural growing horns and longer limbs. They also asked for higher tolerance to heat and pain. When the Andorians joined the Union they learned about the Clone Revolts and took this as a warning sign. The Andorians signed the Sentient Clone Act of 2231 and restricted civilian cloning to a few authorized research institutes and prohibited Sentient Species Cloning. Like United Earth those already cloned and altered are allowed to form their own colonies and be reclassified as New Life form. Among the Clone species originating from Andorian Stock are the Andorian Devils. The AD migrated to a new planet (Andrades) and joined the Union as a Member species in 2490 OTT. Only few Andorian Devils are open members of the Union and a few can be found in Federal roles. The Andorian Devils are highly religious and spend considerable resources in “Nether World Research”. Over the years the AD have mellowed and more Andorian Devils participate in Union Roles and Federal Employment, but after the Rumors of the Dark One and the Coven became stronger and part of these rumors talked about Nether World Connections, the religious fever gained a strong following. The AD are good Union Members who accept Union Law but opt to participate less than others. They are represented by a Species – Representative (Chosen) who in general speaks very little but commonly votes along Union Main stream lines. Access to their society is easy and not restricted. Other Union Members are welcome as long as they respect the local beliefs. Local Laws are Union laws plus Local laws; Local laws make it against the law to do missionary work for any other religion but the Daemonic Church of the Netherworld. Local Laws strictly allow sacrifices of sentient beings, but beings must be willing and accept it on their own free will. Forceful sacrifices are against the law and severely punished. It is against local laws to wear bright or colorful garments. The AD differ from regular Andorians by being taller (average is 400cm versus a Andorian average of 350 cm) and stronger. (130-140 % stronger and faster than a regular Andorian) These advantages result in a lesser life expectancy of 120 years average (compared to 200 years Andorian) It is good Andorian Devil etiquette to drink blood, even though they are not Vampires or believe in Vampirism. It is an “Evil” thing to do. While being Evil is a state religion, it is not acceptable to break the law, neither Local nor Union. Being Evil is not the same as being a Criminal. Being Evil is more a state of mind among AD and practiced in word and culture alone. They are "Lawful Evil" Category:Sentient Species